


Forget everything else

by moissi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: But they also love each other, F/F, No Plot, Smut, just unapologetic smut, no development, that's it mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moissi/pseuds/moissi
Summary: Hawke wakes up in the ship's cabin she shares with Isabela only to notice her lover is not there, but sitting at the desk, almost completely naked. You know what happens next...





	Forget everything else

Eve woke up when a string of curses rang through the cabin. She stretched and noticed Isabela wasn't in bed with her, so the obscenities must have come from her. Once she sat up, she noticed Bela was sitting at the desk, looking over a piece of paper.

„Bela, would you come back to bed?“ she said, yawning halfway through. „That paper will be there in the morning and you can fight with it then.“

„Sorry, sweet thing.“ Isabela turned and gave an apologetic smile. „I didn't mean to wake you.“

„I'll forgive you if you come back to bed.“ Eve said with a mischievous grin. She let the covers fall, exposing her naked body. Her nipples hardened immediately under the cold and she shivered slightly. „Will you come warm me up?“

„Tempting.“ Bela said before turning her head back to the desk. „But I have to get over this. I will try to be more quiet, go back to sleep.“

Eve groaned in annoyance, knowing full well that there was no way she could go back to sleep now. She was awake and aroused and her lover was sitting mere steps away, probably wearing nothing but the cape Eve could see from here. The thought of Bela sitting in that chair naked made Eve's want grow even more, so she got out of bed and walked over to her lover.

She stood behind her, and grinned when she realized that Isabela really had nothing on but the cape. She pushed the cape down Isabela's shoulders and found her way to her breasts, massaging them slightly while her lips trailed kisses over her neck.

„Hawke, please.“ she pleaded. „Not now.“

But her head tilted back ever so slightly, giving Eve easier access. She nibbled her ear while her hands pinched each of her nipples. Bela was still holding on to that stupid paper, so Hawke did the only thing she could to get her full attention. She came around the chair, took the paper from Bela and straddled her.

„Insatiable, aren't you?“ Isabela asked her while her hands gripped Eve's hips.

„When it comes to you, always.“ Eve said and leaned in for a kiss. Bela answered her eagerly, parting her lips and letting Eve's tongue explore her mouth. She bit it slightly, which drew a light groan from Eve.

Eve shifted slightly and broke the kiss off. Bela was ready to protest when Eve's mouth closed around her nipple. She kissed her way around it, teeth grazing slightly, until she finally flicked her tongue over and around it. Bela cried out and noticed Eve smile victoriously around her nipple. Her hips started grinding under Eve, but she didn't seem to care, she simply turned her attention to Isabela's other nipple, giving it as much attention as the first one got.

Eve could feel Isabela become restless, so she grabbed her hands and held them both down at chair's arms. She teased her, grinding against her slowly, never parting from her nipples. After a couple minutes of teasing, she could feel Bela starting to shudder under her. She kissed her nipple one last time before pushing herself away.

„Oh don't you dare leave me..“

She didn't get the chance to finish her thought. Eve knelt before her, threw her legs over her shoulders and licked along her slit, moaning at the taste. Her hands found their way to Bela's breasts once again as she continued licking her.

Bela threw her head back in pleasure and let out a string of curses. Hawke kept teasing with small licks and gentle touches. Her hands left Bela's breasts and explored every inch of her body. Slowly gliding down her arms, her ribs, her legs, until they finally came to rest on Bela's bare ass. She kept flicking her tongue over Bela's nub, enjoying the way she shivered under her.

She pulled away then, taking a look at Isabela's cunt glistening with want and need before her. Not wanting to give her more reason to plead, she pushed two fingers into her, relishing at the sight of her back arching into her touch. She kept pumping her fingers slowly and then curling them inside until she found that place which always made Bela scream.

She lowered her head to her clit once more, licking and sucking while moving her fingers in circles against that sweet spot. Once she could feel Isabela starting to tense under her, she gripped her hip with her free hand and tried to hold her steady while she picked up her pace.

She kept going as Bela's inner muscles started clenching around her fingers. She was close, and Eve knew that. So she did what she knew would bring her over the edge. She bit her clit slightly and Bela came all over her fingers with a hoarse scream, tangling her fingers into Eve's hair.

Eve kept licking and working her fingers as orgasm came in waves over Bela. Once she clenched for the last time, her head fell back in the chair. Eve pulled her fingers out and licked Bela along her slit one last time before straddling her again.

Bela's hands fell lazily on Eve's hips and she met her lips before speaking.

„I love you, Hawke. You do know that, right?“

„Of course you do. Who wouldn't love me after this?“ she said teasingly which earned her a playful slap on the ass. She kissed her once more and whispered in her mouth. „And I love you too, my dearest Isabela.“

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first f/f smut I have ever written, so any feedback, any suggestions, or maybe even complaints, are more than appreciated. <3


End file.
